


Medusa

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Harry has a pet snake.Draco is definitely not jealous, no matter what Blaise says.





	Medusa

“Draco I swear to Merlin if you spend _one more hour_ watching Potter and that bloody snake I will _punch you_.” Blaise Zabini does not bother at all with lowering his voice in the middle of the dead silent library. 

Draco Malfoy, his best friend for fifteen years now, turns bright red and scowls at him. It’s a terrifying scowl for a lot of people, but Blaise has seen it about a thousand times before, and half of those times it was directed at him. He’s immune.

“I’m not watching him.” Draco hisses. “And I don’t care about the snake.”

“Yes, you do!” Blaise says. “Honestly, I thought that when you started dating your Potter obsession would finally go away, but _no_. Can’t I get _one year_ of peace?”

“I don’t have a Potter obsession.” Draco says petulantly. “And I do not care about the snake.”

“Of course you don’t.” Blaise rolls his eyes. “It’s here now, by the way.”

Draco flinches when the snake - _Medusa,_ Draco knows, but he refuses to call the thing by its name - slithers over his shoulder, down his stomach, and then curls itself up on his lap.

He wonders how long it will take for Harry to notice that the nearly permanent presence curled on his shoulders is gone. Maybe he already knows. It’s not like it’s urgent to find her or anything; she only ever leaves Harry’s shoulders to curl into Draco’s lap, no matter how much Draco dislikes her. Draco thinks she knows and only does it to bother him.

She’s long - very, very long, as in, could - and has - curled around Draco’s torso several times over - and she has black tipped, spiky scales that Draco begrudgingly thinks are very cool.

“Why does she bother you so much?” Blaise asks, petting one finger over the snake carefully.

“She doesn’t bother me.” Draco says. It’s true; Draco has no problem with Medusa herself, it’s just that… well, he got used to being the center of Harry’s attention in the year they’ve been dating, and ever since Harry got that snake two months ago, he feels sort of… ignored. It doesn’t help that Harry keeps talking to the snake in Parseltongue, which makes Draco both unbelievably turned on and incredibly annoyed because he doesn’t understand what Harry’s saying to the snake.

“Well, I’m leaving.” Blaise says abruptly, picking up his books and walking away. Draco frowns, confused, and gets his answer to _why_ when someone places a hand on the back of his neck.

“Hello, love.” Harry says. Draco looks up at his boyfriend, and Harry smiles and pecks his lips before taking a seat next to him. Despite Harry and Draco dating, Blaise and Harry still dislike each other thoroughly. Harry’s jealous because Draco admitted to him that Blaise and him used to sleep together, and Blaise basically thinks Harry’s an idiot.

“Hey,” Draco smiles dopily. He loves his boyfriend. He could literally stare at Harry _all_ the time, he’d do anything -

Harry directs another smile down to Medusa, still curled in Draco’s lap, and his love-haze disappears, traded for an air of annoyance.

“Something wrong?” Harry asks, frowning lightly.

“No,” Draco says.

The snake hisses, and Draco glares down accusingly. She doesn’t seem very scared.

“You’re jealous?” Harry asks, amused. Draco turns his glare on him and upturns his nose.

“I’m not.” He says.

Harry gives him a look.

“I’m not.” He insists, because it’s embarrassing enough that Blaise knows, he doesn’t want Harry knowing it too. 

“You know Medusa loves you,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Draco’s knuckles. 

That’s not true; Draco doesn’t know Medusa loves him. He knows Harry thinks she does, but Draco’s half expecting her to bite him at some point or another. The little issue of not liking Medusa happens to be hightened by the fact that Draco’s a _little_ scared of snakes. 

Not that he’d ever tell Harry that.

“I love her, too.” Draco says, non-chalantly. Medusa hisses in disagreement, and Draco has half a mind to dump her into Harry’s lap instead of his own.

She uncurls slowly, and Draco flinches. Harry’s eyes still on his face. _Fuck._

“Are you - _scared?”_ Harry asks. “Of Medusa?”

“No,” Draco says stiffly.

“You are.” Harry says. He reaches down to her and speaks in Parseltongue. Draco shifts in his seat and flushes as he watches Medusa slither up Harry’s arm to curl around it, and the tension in Draco’s shoulders slips out. “Draco, I didn’t think - I wasn’t aware - I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known, I didn’t tell you.” Draco says, rolling his eyes. “And I’m not - _scared_ of her, it’s just - I - she makes me a little nervous. She’s big.”

Harry frowns. “She is,” he agrees. “Do you want me to tell her not to touch you anymore?”

“No.” Draco says. “I don’t want to - I’m not that scared.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks worriedly.

“Yes,” Draco rolls his eyes. “Now come on. We’re going to bed.”

“It’s four thirty.” Harry frowns.

Draco gives him a meaningful look, and Harry raises his eyebrows.

“ _Oh_.” He grins, standing up eagerly. Draco rolls his eyes and promptly ignores the colour on his cheeks as he walks out of the library. “Was it the fact that I saved you from a big scary snake?”

“Harry, shut up.”

“Was it something else? You were reading about potions. Oh my god, do Potion books turn you on?”

“Harry, _shut up_.”

“Was it the Parseltongue?”

“ _Harry Potter, shut up!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @mfingenius :D


End file.
